


A Wedding Proposal

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attending a Wedding, Celebrations, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: As both Rafael and Sonny attend the wedding of Frankie and Michael, with Rafael being one of Frankie's best friends and Sonny being her cousin, she's always been there for both of them, can she persuade Rafael to finally propose to the man that he loves, while they celebrate her own union to Michael?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	A Wedding Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Undiscovered Country did happen, but events happened slightly different in the aftermath so that Stone left ages before he actually did so that Frankie's fiance could become the SVU ADA and so that Rafael and Sonny kept their relationship going!

** A Wedding Proposal **

It was the wedding day of Frankie Carisi and her husband to be Michael Dawson, at which both Sonny and Rafael were both going to be playing their part in her special day.

The reason for Rafael taking such a big part of the occasion had been down to both Frankie and Rafael having known each other when they had been at Harvard together, long before he had met one Sonny Carisi, as she was the first of the Carisi family to have become a lawyer, and yes she and Rafael had slept together but had soon worked out that they were perhaps better as friends, rather than anything more than that. In time when they had both come to a realization of their sexualities, they had also been there for each other.

Originally it was to have just been Sonny that was supposed to be taking part in the ceremony as Michael’s best man, but then a few weeks before the wedding back in Miami where Frankie and Michael had come from, and where most of her family lived her father had been taken ill, luckily he was ok, but he was nowhere near well enough to make the journey to New York for the wedding.

Even though she knew that her mom or one of her brothers or sisters could be the one to give her away, her overall choice would have been for Sonny to do it, but as he had already agreed to be best man for Michael she hadn't wanted to spoil that, so instead she had turned to her best friend Rafael to do it and he had agreed by telling her that it would be a real honor for him to be able to do it for her. There had been some tears involved too, not that they were going to tell anyone that of course, because only a select few got to see that softer side of Rafael Barba.

She was also one of the first ones to know about Rafael and Sonny being together, mostly because of the way that she was worrying about Rafael when she heard about him receiving the death threats, even if she did know that it came with the job, seeing as she was also an ADA for the SVU unit down there in Miami. She had only worked it out because for a while she had been getting the feeling that they were both hiding something, especially after she had called one or other of them while Rafael was supposed to have been in protective custody, and kept hearing the voice of the other on those calls, and after a while, she just didn't believe their excuse of it being because of Sonny was apart of his protective detail, as it was too much of a coincidence that they were together so much, so in the end, she had got it out of them that they were actually now a couple and it was those death threats and also losing Mike Dodds that had helped them get together.

Then following everything that had happened with baby Drew, while Rafael was trying to work out what he was going to do next following his resignation from the DA's office she had been there for him, as he came to stay with her and Michael for a while. Not only that she had also made sure that he and Sonny kept in touch with one another, as well as at one point having Sonny come down and stay too, giving her the chance of finally seeing the two of them as a couple, and she was so very happy for the both of them because she could see that they were a really good couple and were very much in love with each other.

With seeing that she had then helped Rafael get a job as a lecturer at Fordham when he decided that he wanted to return to New York once again, mostly because he didn't want to be apart from Sonny any longer. After that, it was not much longer after that, that she and Michael made their own move to New York because of the way that Stone had only continued as the SVU ADA for a short time after Rafael had left and as Michael took that job they made the move, while she began working in the family court.

The wedding day was so special, and the ceremony was in their local Catholic church, but she had loved Rafael being there at her side throughout everything, right from early that morning, because he did very much become her calming influence, especially when at times the nerves began to hit her badly. The ceremony was beautiful and thankfully went without any hitches.

Following the ceremony itself, they had a sit-down meal at a friend's small hotel, where most of the family from out of town had stayed, and where they hired both of the rooms for the meal and also for the dance later on that evening.

Of course following the meal they had the speeches, and she was also in for a surprise because of the way that Rafael kept his own speech quite short, then as he said: "I'm now going to hand over the person that couldn't be with us today, but that I know is here with us very much in spirit." The lights in the room had then gone down and when the big screen at the end of the room flickered into life her dad's face was up there on the screen, and he continued with his own speech, thanking both Rafael and Sonny for making it so that he could be there for a little bit of the day and share things with them, and everyone then laughed as Sonny yelled out that most of the work had been all Rafael, he’d just been there to help make sure that all the technical aspects of things worked ok.

After he'd gone from the screen Frankie was, of course, feeling emotional and when she got up she went straight to Rafael and gave him a hug as she thanked him for sorting it all out for that moment with her dad because it was so special that he was able to join them for a little while.

During the next part of the celebrations and after doing the first dance with her new husband, Frankie ended up having to take a breather for a while, because of the way that her various nephew's and nieces began to gang up on her wanting to dance, as because of them being so young they thought that she was a princess and they wanted to dance with a princess as they kept putting it.

She had just got herself a drink and was scanning the room watching what everyone was doing when she spotted Rafael standing in the doorway with his own glass of scotch in his hand in his own little world, then as she followed his eye line, she could tell that he was watching Sonny intently dancing with his own nephews and nieces.

With that Frankie makes her way over to him and brings him out of that reverie as she says to him "So when are the two of you going to do the same thing and get married, and you make an honest man out of Sonny?"

He then tries to just shrug it off as he replies “I don't think that it will happen because we're happy as we are, we don't need a piece of paper to show the world what we mean to one another."

So in her own response she glares at him and says "Rafael Barba, don't you dare lie to me, especially on my wedding day, because I know you too well. Look even when the two of us were together I saw a lot of your softer side that what other people probably saw of you back then, but in recent years since the two of you have been together that side of you has come out, even more, I can see how much you love him Rafael and it would be just so special to have my best friend in the world as my sort of cousin-in-law, but because of the way that I do know you so well, I actually wouldn't be that surprised if you haven't been thinking about things already, and actually I wouldn't put it past you that you've had the ring for a while now and that you've been carrying it around with you in your pocket just waiting for that perfect moment to do the proposal.”

With that she watches him carefully as he lets out a big sigh before his eyes then track around the room to make sure that he doesn't give anything away, as his hand finds it's way into the inside pocket of his jacket, making sure that as he brings the ring box out of the pocket, he keeps it covered so that no-one will see it, and then opens the box so that she can see the ring, and even though it is something that she wants to happen to the both of them, she's surprised at how emotional seeing the ring makes her feel, as she then sees him putting it away quickly, she turns to see that her husband is approaching them, so she quickly adds "When the time comes if you would like me to return the favor, I will be very happy and honored to be your best woman."

Later on, when it came time for the happy couple to leave for their honeymoon, all the women crowd round in front of her ready for her to toss out her bouquet, just before she turns around so that she has her back to them all she yells out "Are we ready?"

She gets mostly answers of "Yes" from everyone, but then Gina yells out at her to hang on for a moment, and the place erupts in laughter as she then proceeds to go over to Sonny and drags him out onto the floor to join them all, where everyone then tells her to go ahead. She does so and when she turns back to face the front again, it makes her laugh to see that it was Sonny that did catch the bouquet, and his whole head, face, and neck have turned beat red. As she and Michael then make their way out of the place she spots Rafael and the two of them share a look of her telling him to do it, and in response, he does a discreet nod of his head back at her.

Once Rafael and Sonny got back to the hotel where they were going to be spending the night, seeing as they decided that rather than having the night before apart or to save them having to order a car and then go back to one of their apartments because even though it seemed as though they stayed mostly at Rafael's apartment they did still live apart from one another, and because of the way they were going to have to be at separate places for the morning of the wedding with the jobs they were doing and Frankie spending the night in a hotel with she and Michael living together, they decided to make a weekend of things and go to a hotel that was closer to where they both had to be instead.

They had kissed and then Sonny had disappeared into the bathroom, while Rafael had gone to sit on the sofa that was outside on the balcony, and while there he takes out the ring box from his pocket once again, as he looks at the ring in the open box in his hand he begins to think about what Frankie had said to him and his relationship with Sonny, and how much he did want to be married to him.

Due to having been once more deeply into his own little world with his thoughts, he snapped the ring box shut, quickly put the box back into his pocket again and jumped as he heard Sonny clear his throat because he'd not realized that Sonny had left the bathroom and had come looking for him.

So with not knowing how much Sonny had seen, he decided that perhaps he should take the bull by the horns and actually ask him, so he turns to see him standing just in the doorway and says "Come and join me." Before patting the seat next to him, Sonny then does join him.

After that Rafael takes a deep breath and then starts to say “I’ve been thinking about this for a little while now, and today has made me see a few things, and I don’t just mean this because of what happened with the bouquet thing, but Frankie did sort of help me see a few things a bit clearer.”

He then slips off of the sofa and onto the cold floor of the balcony, going onto one knee, as he once more gets the ring box out of his pocket, then as he opens the box he says "Dominick Carisi, will you marry me?"

With that Sonny then joins him on the floor of the balcony and goes into his own jacket pocket, because he had only gone into the bathroom to have a bit of a freshen up and had removed his tie, but had left his jacket on, so rather than giving an answer, as he pulls out his own ring box from his pocket he says in response “Rafael Barba, will you marry me?”

They then both laugh happily as the two of them then manage to answer “Yes” to one another’s proposal in unison, as they then remove each ring from the box and slip them onto each other’s fingers, before kissing each other heatedly.

Later on, with the two of them still naked in bed together, following their engagement celebration, Rafael says "You know what we should do?"

Sonny looks up at him and answers “What?”

He responds “We should take a picture of the rings on our fingers and then text them to Frankie, to show her that we’ve done it and proposed, especially as we would have told everyone else by the time she and Michael get back from their honeymoon.”

“And we’ll both be in trouble if everyone else knows that we’re engaged before they do, and she ought to be thanked for the little pushes that she’s given us both to get us here.”

Rafael then turns serious as he says "But the only thing is if we do go and do this, but go and interrupt their own celebrations, she will probably kill us both when they get home." But then after a pause, he runs his hand through his hair and adds "Let's just do it and get it out of the way."

To that Sonny giggles and as he grabs Rafael’s phone he says “You are just a rebel at heart aren’t you.”

After a few minutes, the phone pings with her response and Rafael reads the reply out to Sonny "I'm so happy that the two of you are engaged and the two of us send our congratulations to you both, when we get home we will have to have dinner together and celebrate properly, but I think that the two of you should be something else to celebrate, just like I will be doing once I have sent you this message."

As he then gets to the end of the message, Sonny just grabs the phone from him and chucks it onto the nightstand, as he says “I think that I could just agree with that sentiment.” As he takes Rafael in a rather heated kiss once again and they do have yet another celebration of their engagement. 


End file.
